


Close the Distance

by fembuck



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: A quiet interlude between Seven and Raffi a few weeks after the Picard Season 1 finale.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 17
Kudos: 162





	Close the Distance

Raffi leaned against the back of her couch as she bit down on her bottom lip appreciatively, watching raptly as Seven’s arm muscles flexed and shifted. The magnificent ex-Ranger was laying on the floor of Raffi’s quarters underneath the pull-out shelf control unit for the room’s replicator. Seven’s movements were confident and sure as she expertly maneuvered the Bynar spanner - or sonic wrench, or whatever the technical name was for the device in Seven’s hand - and Raffi was mesmerized by her.

“Enjoying the view?”

Raffi blinked a few times, attempting to clear her head as Seven’s dryly amused voice reached her.

“Immensely,” Raffi confirmed appreciatively, her eyes shifting to catch Seven’s as a smile blossomed on her lips. “You’re exquisite.” 

The panel hanging over Seven somewhat obscured her features, casting them in shadows, but Seven had angled in her in Raffi’s direction when she teased her about her staring, and that shift provided enough illumination for Raffi to see the way Seven rolled her eyes at the compliment even as a fetching blush touched her cheeks.

“What?” Raffi continued playfully. “Should I pretend I’m playing hard to get?”

“Hmph,” Seven huffed incredulously, “It’s way too late for that,” she added, drawing a deliciously husky laugh from Raffi.

“This afternoon was your fault,” Raffi stated, holding up her hands innocently. 

After all, she had been the one up against the wall, Seven’s body pressed deliciously against the length of her, keeping her there as the blonde’s warm breath and wet lips kissed and sucked on her neck.

“Was not,” Seven replied, smiling when Raffi smiled at the juvenile response. “All I did was walk past you.”

“Yeah,” Raffi agreed, “Looking. Like. A. Snack,” she added, feeling that this point was crucial to her defense.

She had been minding her own business, on the way to the bridge for her shift, when all of a sudden Seven appeared in front of her, likely on her way to her quarters after having finished a workout in the gym. Seven’s skin had still been flushed from the exertion, and Raffi hadn’t been able to stop herself from releasing a playful whistle of appreciation as Seven drew closer to her. Then, next thing Raffi knew, she was pinned against a corridor wall, her head tilted back to expose more of her neck to Seven for ravishment while the blonde’s hands firmly massaged her ass.

“It was clearly all a part of your plan,” Raffi continued, her words causing Seven’s eyebrow to arch skeptically.

“My plan?” the blonde inquired, her lips twitching up slightly.

“Psychological warfare,” Raffi stated, as if it was obvious. “Walking around in that tank top, showing off those blasters,” she continued, her gaze shifting to Seven’s arms. “It was a carefully plotted attempt to weaken my resolve until I let you ravish me against the nearest hard surface,” she continued, warmth spreading through her body when her words drew a laugh from Seven.

“You make a very convincing argument,” Seven began, amusement clear in her voice. “But really, I just happen to run … hot.“

“You certainly do,” Raffi murmured before allowing her eyes to room appreciatively across the length of Seven’s body. 

“Alright,” Seven declared a few moments later. “That should do it.” She slid out from under the replicator’s control unit and rose to her feet.

“My hero,” Raffi exclaimed, and Seven grinned at her before twirling the spanner-wrench-thing she’d been using like one of the gunslingers from the Western themed holodeck games Gabe had loved to play when he was little.

“Drinks are on me,” Seven stated, impressively ‘holstering’ the spanner-doodad in its kit. “What’s your poison?” 

“Well,” Raffi murmured, gazing at Seven thoughtfully. “Since you’re buying ... why don’t you choose?”

Seven was by no means an expert on Raffaela Musiker, but they had spent quite a lot of time around each other since heading out into the vast unknown with Picard, and as a result Seven had gotten increasingly good at reading between Raffi’s lines, as well as understanding when she needed to.

“As you wish. Computer,” Seven said, holding Raffi’s eyes confidently, certain that Raffi was giving her what Ensign Paris would have called a “pop quiz’. “Saurian brandy.”

Raffi smiled at her brightly, impressed by Seven’s choice. 

“Thank you,” Raffi murmured a minute later when Seven walked over and handed the newly materialized drink to her, a shiver of excitement running through her when their fingers brushed against each other as the glass was transferred between them. “And thank you again,” Raffi added a moment later, tilting her head in the direction of the replicator.

“I am … pleased, that I could be of assistance,” Seven replied, her voice stiffer and more formal than she would have liked before she made her way back over to the replicator.   
She had excelled in quipping, become competent at small talk, and overall had become far more socially adept during her years in the Alpha Quadrant, but she still often struggled when dealing with strong emotions, which were often hard to verbalize.

“And I am very grateful for said assistance,” Raffi remarked warmly, drawing Seven’s attention back over to her, leaving the blonde’s bourbon to materialize unobserved. “I’m sure toiling away on my floor wasn’t at the top of your To-Do list after a full day.”

“The floor part wasn’t thrilling, I’ll grant you that,” Seven noted sardonically, rolling her shoulders for effect before turning towards the replicator, the movement allowing her to shield her face for a few moments. “Spending time with you, though,” she continued softly as she collected her drink from the replicator, “That’s become pretty high on any list of mine.” Turning around to face Raffi, drink now in hand, Seven chanced a glance at the other woman, and was encouraged to continue by the soft and warm expression in Raffi’s eyes. “Speaking of which,” Seven segued quickly, before Raffi could say anything, “I was wondering why you asked me to repair the replicator instead of getting Ian to do it.”

“Aw, Ian. Ian’s delightful,” Raffi sighed, a look of fondness blanketing her features at the thought of the emergency engineering hologram. “I love his little cap.”

“It’s very quaint,” Seven admitted, though it was clear from the focused look on her face that Ian was not her preferred topic of discussion. “But Ian’s not the issue. What one could logically infer from your choice of engineer, more specifically that...”

“Spending time with you is also high on my list of priorities because I passed on listening to Ian’s sweet Scottish brogue?” Raffi interjected gently.

“Precisely,” Seven stated, though the searching way her eyes roamed over Raffi’s face betrayed the confidence her voice projected.

“Guilty as charged,” Raffi admitted softly. “You know how much we OPS officers enjoy our plots. When you spend your life coming up with contingency plans for contingency plans it can be hard to … not.”

“I understand,” Seven murmured as she shifted slightly, moving closer to where Raffi was seated on the couch. “Feelings are hard,” she continued, though she paused for a moment afterwards, her eyes darting away from Raffi’s during the silence. “I took my jacket off when I got here because I wanted you to look. I’ve actually been coveting this blanket for twenty minutes,” she continued, turning her head to gesture to the colourful sarape draped over the back of Raffi’s couch.

“I knew it!” Raffi declared as laughter bubbled from her, the light and joyful sound bringing a smile to Seven’s lips as well.

“You plotted too” Seven reminded her.

“I know,” Raffi agreed softly, “And I’m doing it again now,” she continued, holding Seven’s gaze as she lay back on the couch invitingly.

Seven took a moment to observe Raffi spread out before her, and then she closed the distance between them, sliding closer to Raffi on the couch until her body was draped over the other woman’s, the warmth and firmness of Raffi’s body beneath hers drawing a content moan from the blonde.

The vocalization made Raffi’s stomach tighten with arousal, a reaction that only intensified when Seven leaned down and finally brought their lips together, kissing Raffi softly, gently at first, those the contact soon became more heated when Raffi’s hands moved to Seven’s face, holding her, keeping her right where Raffi needed her. 

Much like it had earlier that day, things grew heated between them quickly, and Raffi found herself moaning as her hand slipped under the edge of Seven’s dark tank top and began to explore the warm, smooth flesh she found here. As her fingers continued to explore, Seven’s lips kissed their way down to her neck, and when the blonde began to suck at her, Raffi groaned.

Seven breathed in sharply and her body twitched as Raffi’s fingers played along the edge of one of the borg implants still fused to her torso.

“Does it hurt?” Raffi asked softly, sliding her hand away from the implant to rest on Seven’s hip.

“No,” Seven breathed out, her eyebrows creasing as her brows furrowed. “You just … surprised me.”

“Do you like them being touched?” Raffi asked, trailing her finger lightly across Seven’s abdomen, a wave of arousal washing over her when Seven’s eyes fluttered closed, and a soft sigh fell from the blonde’s lips.

“No,” Seven muttered, trying very hard not to linger on the memory of the aversion that had shown on Bjayzl’s face all those years ago, the first time Annika had bared herself fully to the other woman. “Don’t worry. You can avoid them,” Seven continued struggling to keep her voice light as old feelings of insecurity rose to the surface.

“Hey,” Raffi breathed softly, pulling back from the blonde slightly so that she could see more of Seven’s face. “Seven,” she continued gently, “Can you look at me? Please?” she continued as the hand that still rested on Seven’s stomach switched from teasing the blonde, to offering comfort with slow, gentle, strokes of her thumb. “I don’t want to avoid them. I meant what I said earlier. You are exquisite,” Raffi continued earnestly, her words drawing Seven’s eyes back over to hers. “Every implant, every scar, every freckle... every atom. There is no part of you that is undeserving of love,” Raffi paused, giving Seven a chance to think about what she had heard for a minute, before continuing. “Do you like them being touched?”

Seven was quiet for a moment, as she fought against the waves of uncertainty and self-doubt that had been threatening to carry her away to pull her under for the past thirteen years. Bjayzl’s legacy.

“It is … pleasurable,” Seven admitted softly, determined not to let the memory of Bjayzl sabotage the relationship that was growing between her and Raffi, determined not to let Bjayzl take away anymore of her joy.

Raffi reached for Seven’s enhanced hand, and then threaded their fingers together, holding Seven’s enhanced hand warmly mirroring when they had first discovered the feelings they were developing for each other were mutual all those weeks ago after shots and Kal-toh. Then, slowly, watching Seven closely for any signs of discomfort, Raffi lifted their joined hands up to her lips and kissed Seven’s fingers, revelling in the soft sigh her lips on Seven had drawn from the blonde.

“Raffaela,” Seven exhaled, her voice shaky with pleasure, relief and anticipation as Raffi continued to gently kiss and stroke her hand. 

“God,” Raffi sighed, “I love the sound of my name in your mouth,” she continued before drawing one of Seven’s fingers into her mouth and sucking. “Raffaela, what?” Raffi prompted, releasing a shaky breath as the look Seven was directing at her caused a pulsing throb between her legs. 

“I want,” Seven began, releasing a shuddering breath, “you,” she continued, struggling to find words to adequately express what she was thinking and feeling, “to be … wearing … less.”

Raffi laughed at that happily and then arched up to bring their lips together, whispering, “Take them off of me, then,” against Seven’s lips before deepening her kisses, tongue licking into Seven’s mouth as their passion mounted.

They’d taken things relatively casually for the first couple of weeks after that fateful game of Kal-toh, cautious about rushing into things now that they would be living in close quarters after hitching their carts to Picard and the rest of the La Sirena’s motley crew. However, the more time together, the more familiar and comfortable they became with each other, the stronger the desire to be intimate had become. They’d been getting closer and closer to it over the past week, until the tension that had been building between them had finally culminated in them recklessly making out in the hallway that afternoon.

“Yes, ma’am,” Seven replied teasingly, though her gaze remained intense, and Raffi could could feel that Seven’s muscles were tense, coiled, like a jungle cat waiting for the right moment to pounce. “Bed?” Seven asked.

“Please,” Raffi breathed out, and then suddenly her body was in motion, the coiled muscles she had been contemplating moments before having sprung into action as Seven scooped Raffi up into her arms bridal style.

“Fuck, you’re strong,” Raffi gasped, wonder and more than a little lust in her eyes as her hand moved instinctively to grip Seven’s shoulder as the blonde began to walk towards her bed. She was a literal lightweight, but still, the way Seven had picked up, so gracefully, so smoothly, without even the slightest hint of effort or strain was … mmm.

Seven smiled at her roguishly, and it was every bit as seductive as Raffi was sure Seven wanted it to be.

“My respiratory system is also enhanced,” Seven whispered enticingly into Raffi’s ear, choosing to trust in Raffi’s words, and touch, instead of giving into worry and doubt. 

“Is that so?” Raffi breathed out, both charmed by what she had to assume was an attempt at ‘dirty talk’, and intrigued by all of the possibilities that piece of information opened up.

“You’ll find out,” Seven replied as she reached the edge of Raffi’s bed and then carefully lowered the other woman onto it.

“Is that a promise or a threat?” Raffi asked as she laid herself out on the mattress for Seven, pretty okay with either option at that moment as Seven stood above her like a goddess.

“Oh, definitely a promise,” Seven declared, her voice low and husky with excitement before she lowered herself onto the mattress and then reclaimed her earlier position on top of Raffi. “Are you prepared to experience Borg perfection?” she continued dryly, her lips curving up in a teasing smile.

“Yeah, babe,” Raffi breathed out, lifting her hand up to stroke Seven’s cheek. “I’m prepared,” she continued, bucking her hips up into Seven’s body for emphasis. 

Feeling Raffi move against her, Seven’s eyes darkened hungrily, and that made Raffi ache and throb in a way that helped prepare her even more. 

“Let’s see how impressive that respiratory system of yours is,” Raffi continued teasingly as her hands moved from Seven’s hips to her ass, giving firm globes a squeeze before using the hold to pull Seven towards her, closing what little distance had previously existed between their bodies.

Seven laughed, voice light and free as she gazed down at Raffi tenderly.

“Acceptable,” Seven breathed out playfully, and then she leaned down and brought their lips together, kissing Raffi slowly and deeply, intent on doing just that.

  
The End


End file.
